Memories of a Young girl
by Mrs-Caroline-Felton
Summary: What happens when Voldemort’s daughter decides to betray him and befriend his enemies? What happens with all of the danger she is in? All questions will be answered in Memories of a Young Girl, Voldemort's Daughter and Harry Potter's Best Friend
1. Plots, Escapes, and Agreements

Chapter One Plots, Escapes, and Agreements  
  
I just realized how long it has been since I have not been hurt every night. My name is Chrissie.... Chrissie Riddle (or Voldemort as it is now). My father was one of the world's most feared wizards. Not only feared of by everyone else but by me. Tonight was the night where all the Death Eaters came to meet with *him*. As usual the Malfoys would be there along with their son, Draco. I loathe him so much, even though my fate with him had already been sealed. When he graduated from Hogwarts I would get married to him. All of a sudden there were footsteps coming towards the dungeon, which I was locked up in. I found a great hiding spot under the loose wooden floor. There was only a crack big enough for me to see him coming. The door opened, and just as I had feared my father was standing in the doorway. "Chrissie, I know you're in here.... you cant hide for long.... I will find you!" He was now standing on the crack. Then I saw his red eyes staring into mine. "There you are! The Malfoys have arrived and I want you to look your best for Draco because as you know he does like you." "Fine." I replied coldly. I got out of the floor. I was tall, slim, athletic and a lot of other things. I had scars from where my father had put the Crutatous (spelling?) curse on me. I had GREEN (hint hint) eyes and REDDISH (hint hint) hair. "You are acting more and more like me every day." Voldemort said." Change out of those filthy things into these. He gave me black pants with a green top with a small snake at the top corner. I hated this night! After I changed Draco was sent into my room. I was glad that he was a little kind to me and didn't force me to do things that were too bad. "Hello Chrissie." he said. "Hi," I replied. "I shall leave you two alone now," Mr. Malfoy said. "Okay bye," Draco said. I knew he didn't like his father. He had just said that because he was abused like me. "So what do you want to do?" he asked. "Do you want to run away?" I said. He paused for a while and I saw a look of excitement in his eyes," Yes I have always dreamt of doing that." I walked over to the window and said," I want to and if you will come with me I have the perfect plan." "That's brilliant! Where did you think of that?" I looked into his gorgeous eyes and said," I have been plotting since I was little." We both sat with each other for a while and then I announced, "It is time." So very quietly we jumped on our brooms and went to the closest wizard house we could find. It was really tall and there were animals everywhere. We knocked on the door and a short, chubby woman with flaming red hair answered. "Hello ma'am! My name is Chrissie! Can we please borrow some floo powder? We need to see Albus Dumbledore as soon as possible," I said. "Yes! Yes! Come on in!!!" the woman said. "Ron! Harry! Ginny! We have some company! Come down here!" she screamed. Two boys and a girl came to the door. One boy was tall and bright red haired along with the girl (I guessed they were brother and sister). The other boy I recognized instantly. He had jet-black hair with bright green eyes. He also was skinny and had glasses. He was Harry Potter, the downfall of my father. "Wow! Hello!" the boys said to me. Then they turned to Draco and the three of them said in unison, "Malfoy what are you doing here?" "I happen to be here on business and we have to be going!" he said rudely. The lady, whom Draco explained was Mrs. Weasley, showed us to the fireplace. I knew exactly how to use floo powder so it wasn't that hard. Draco and I went together. I looked at Harry Potter during the last few seconds and he asked me what my name was. "Chri-"I couldn't reply as Draco shouted "Dumbledore's office" and we were off. When they got there they saw instantly the most beautiful place they had been in so far. There was gold everywhere. Before I got to look anymore I heard and saw Dumbledore enter. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. If you could be so kind to accompany Mrs. McGonagle outside I could have a few words with your friend. "Dumbledore said. He mumbled and lefts with a lady that I had not seen come in. "Miss Riddle can I ask a question?" he said. "Yes, sir" I wanted to make a good impression. "Why have you come here?" he asked. "I am tired of being tortured and forced to do things and I want to help you." I replied choosing my words carefully. "Yes, yes of course and I am guessing Mr. Malfoy came with the same thought?" he said. "Yes we were at a meeting of Death Eaters. If I can provide any useful information that you would like to know just ask me." I said. I was starting to get a little worried that my father would try and come to get me. "I highly doubt Voldemort will try and get you," he said. He must have mastered Legamency I thought. "And yes I have mastered Legamency." "Me too," I said quietly. "Do you know any magic?" he asked, "if so you have my permission to stay and learn in this school." "Yes I know quite a few spells," I answered freely. I also knew a bit of Dark Magic but I didn't say that out loud. Only a fool would have done so. "Great I will have you tutored over the summer. But before that we must have you sorted into a house," he grabbed a tatty old hat. "Oh goody," I thought to myself. The hat was placed on my head. He said," Well this is certainly a tricky one! You are smart, kind, brave, and cunning. But I know. One is the biggest possession." He paused for a moment and then shouted out my house. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	2. Sortings and Stations

Chapter Two Sorted and Stations  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
What this cant be right. I mean I am Voldemort's daughter! I thought. Even Dumbledore had a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Congratulations Chrissie!" he said." For the remainder of the summer you will be staying in Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Okay," I said, even though in my head I was laughing at what my father would say if he knew what house I was in.  
  
I was escorted (spelling?) to the door and was introduced to Professor McGonagle, who would be tutoring me and was head of Gryffindor house. After Dumbledore announced that I was in Gryffindor, Draco choked (spelling?) out of surprise.  
  
Proffesor McGonagle led me to Gryffindor tower and said the password, Lobalug. She then showed me the girl's dormitory, which I would be staying in. It was very beautiful.  
  
After she unpacked, she had promised to meet Draco in the Library where he would help her study for her tests.  
  
The time where she would leave came all too soon. She found Draco already there and waiting for her.  
  
"I can't believe you were sorted into Gryffindor," he said.  
  
"I can't either," I looked at my books and continued," tell me about the students here."  
  
He went on about the Slytherins and how cool they were and then he went on about how stupid the other Gryffindors were.  
  
"And that Potter and his worshiper Weasley are sooooooo ... weird."  
  
"Weren't they the two who we saw at that one house?" I asked.  
  
"Yes they were so ugly...right," he said.  
  
I changed the subject.  
  
"So when does the term start?"  
  
"In a week," he replied.  
  
The week went by all too soon. Chrissie had aced all of her exams and was ready for the new semester. She would be with Draco in their 6th year.  
  
On the last day of summer, Chrissie and Draco found all of their school things on their beds and a note from Dumbledore which said he would let them ride the train to King's Cross and then back to Hogwarts. They ate dinner together and left to go to bed.  
  
The next morning, they got up at 6:00 AM. They trudged down to the Great Hall, grabbed a piece of toast, and went back to their dormitories to sleep a little more. At 9:00 AM they hopped on the train and road to King's Cross.  
  
The trip was a little dull besides the fact that Chrissie was so nervous that she nearly got sick. They talked about their parents and what they would do to them if they were captured. When the conductor came opened the door to tell them they had arrived Chrissie screamed and Draco grabbed Chrissie.  
  
They then split up. Draco went to sit with his "friends" Crabbe and Goyle while Chrissie went to a compartment by herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Urgh when are we going to get there? I asked to myself over and over again. It seemed like only a second later and 2 boys came in. I recognized them as my father's downfall and his best friend.  
  
"Excuse me can we sit here?" Harry Potter asked me.  
  
"Yes, if you want," I said. "So what is your name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley," the red headed Ron said.  
  
Then Harry Potter introduced himself.  
  
We talked for a while and I started to enjoy their company. Harry Potter is sweet I thought to myself. I don't know why everyone hates him.  
  
Then Draco came into our compartment and had a look of surprise on his face, which he quickly hid.  
  
"Chrissie come with me or else," he said. I didn't understand. He never acted this mean to me before.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to come with you," Harry blurted.  
  
"Well Potter I would let "her" speak before you think," Draco said.  
  
"Well," I pointed out," maybe I don't want to be with a mudblood wanna be!"  
  
He looked at me like I had just hit him where the sun don't shine. "Fine, but this isn't the last you have heard of me!"  
  
"Awe man I was getting my hopes up that it would!" I replied coldly.  
  
He glared at me and left.  
  
"Man I didn't know he was that rude in front of every one because when you're alone with him he is nice!" I observed.  
  
"Malfoy.... Draco Malfoy.... nice.... sorry those words just.... aren't used in the same sentence," stuttered Ron.  
  
"Where did that come out," an amazed Harry said," I mean I have never seen him been dumped like that!"  
  
"Well I have known him since I was little," I said.  
  
"Poor thing!" they said simultaneously.  
  
A girl with HUGE hair walked in and began talking like I wasn't there.  
  
"How rude," I thought to myself.  
  
"Hermione if you stop your motor mouth I will introduce you to me and Harry's new friend," Ron shouted.  
  
"Oh sorry," she said turning around to face me as if she just noticed I was there.  
  
"This is Chrissie....I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name though," he added.  
  
"Oh it's Chrissie," I paused. "Riddle."  
  
Harry's eyes opened a little bit more.  
  
"Yes it's Chrissie Riddle," Ron added as if he didn't realize what the last name would mean about me.  
  
"Ron why don't you and I see your sister?" Hermione said.  
  
"Okay," he said. He looked like he wanted to get out of the room though.  
  
They left and Harry and I were the only people in the room.  
  
"Um.... so who is your father?" Harry asked.  
  
"Give a guess." I said coldly.  
  
"Well right now I am having a guess that you are ... um...Voldemorts daughter," he said looking rather nervous.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" I said. "You can leave now!"  
  
"Why do you want me to leave?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't but I thought you wanted to," I said. "Everyone else always does."  
  
"I don't," he said.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This is the first time I had a friend after they found out who I was. of course I hadn't had a friend except for Draco. I mean Malfoy.  
  
He could see that I was telling the truth so he stayed and we talked for what seemed like four hours. I was beginning to really like him.  
  
Then he had to change into his robes so I went outside to try and find Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately Malfoy was out of his compartment. He stopped me as I was going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOO It's a cliffhanger.. I wont write anymore until I get at least one more review!!!! 


End file.
